User talk:Vatsa1708
Character progression Hey Vatsa, I think you deleted a page I created just now, called "character progression" Probably because I forgot to do a bunch of stuff that was mentioned in rules, like categorize it, sorry about that :) If there`s something I really wasn`t supposed to be doing please let me know, I`m trying to contribute to the proto2 wiki. With kind regards, Robin Tick 18:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Vatsa, You`re right that the page would be hard the find with that title. But that was why I was planning on adding a small paragraph on upgrades and mutations to the main Prototype 2 page, because there is hardly any mention of how Heller improves his abilities there. Are you okay with that idea ? With kind regards Robin Tick 18:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :A section about the evolution/mutations can be added to the article. But an article is not required.. -- 05:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Prototype alpha Hey Vatsa, Can you tell me where to download the alpha version of Prototype? I find it by google , but the result is nothing -,- :Ever seen an alpha version of a game released by the developers for general public? Guess you are new to gaming. Alpha versions aren't released by the developers. So, no google won't help you. And sign your posts with ~~~~.. -- 05:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the Role-Play Not a problem! I'm sure being the only admin on this site can be rather time-consuming; believe me I know from experience, lol. But anyway, here's a link to a Role-Play that my friends and I recently started on their wiki, which has pretty much gone from a Star Wars-Halo Crossover wiki, to having just about anything. We have other role-plays on there as well, most've died out, others on hiatus whilst we work on this new one. As for any kind of Prototype RP, you would definantly have to set up an actual story-line for the players to follow. Otherwise it'd just be like playing Prototype 1 or 2 on Free-mode when you've got everything unlocked.--Baracuss 21:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) *EDIT: Probably would've been good to add a subject line... and the link... http://starwarscrossover.wikia.com/wiki/RP:_Zombies_REDUX My bad... --Baracuss 21:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... well a Role-Play or Fanon wiki about Prototype would have articles that explain the fictional works of people who play and enjoy the game, that wouldn't need to follow the cannon plced by Radical Entertainment for both the games. --Baracuss 20:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm From Argentina (there we speak Spanish) I speak something of English. I'm Creating a Prototype wikia but in Spanish, my first question's 1.Do you Speak Spanish? 2. If you speak we can write on spanish??? 3. If you don't speak spanish, no prob i try to understand you? :D I want your Blood 23:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Time/Date I live in Ohio and my time is actually 8:16 but everything is like 4-5 hours off. It was 11 at one point and it said something like 3 or so in the morning on the 19th for one edit. What setting do I use to get it to the right time? I tried a few and they never switched over or changed. Demi 00:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure. Check the to set the nearest place (or timezone) to Ohio.. -- 03:47, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I got it on New York for now. I'll see if it fixes it.Demi 03:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Testing the time. I let it set for a bit. Damn it, it still stuck!!! It's 4 hours off. Demi 06:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::If you are trying to match your time zone with Wikia's then its UTC +5 (I think). But don't bother to match the signature time-stamp.. -- 06:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright thanks! :) Demi 06:46, May 20, 2012 (UTC) On Trivia What do you consider appropriate content for the trivia section on articles? Ravenfirelight 17:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) News blog Hey, Vatsa. I hope im not bothering you, bt im currently administrating the gotham city imposters wik, and i'm looking for ways to increase community activity. how can i add a newsfeed to the home page? i figured you would know, so if you can help me out, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks Black Marvel5 4:00 PM, May 22 Art Some more concpt art that may be useful :) *Link I hope they help. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) *1 *2 (notice the ziplines) :Thanks Kal. These are great.. -- 02:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Here are those images I mentioned. The artists comments are what really intrigue me and the fact that he is doing the concept art for AC3. There are other interesting images on his art page but these are the ones that stand out in my opinion (mainly becuase of the artists comments below the image). -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 11:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Admin Hello, sorry I could't reply to yout message earlier since I had connection issues. Anyway thank you for your welcome. I am waiting for PC version so I won't be editing any pages but I will be on chat if there is something interesting to talk about. JackBrown1969 14:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC) No prob No prob, i speak somethings. Can u explain me how i can create some of -----> <----- that things???? I want your Blood 17:49, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Deletion WTF dude? U didnt hav 2 delete my page idiot. its called... "editing the page" U know?? helping out people and pages?? fucking retarded piece of shit :Wow!! You are quiet friendly, aren't you?? -- 05:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Account If I sign up with Wikia itself, do you know if that'll allow me to edit any wiki with that account? :Yes. You can sign up at any wiki and use the same account on all Wikia wikis.. -- 03:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete that random photo I accidently added to the images. As well as the guy with the hat on uploaded by assassin? Just wondering, why not have more photos of the content on the Excessive Force Pack page? :Deleted. As for the page, I meant the links you kept adding to the image caption. Multiple links are not required. Also, image that describe the topic are allowed in articles, but adding excessive images might delay the page from loading for users with low speeds.. -- 12:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edits Oh im sorry. I'll do that next time. Oogaman 01:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) About page Hey V, this is nothing really but the logo in the wiki about page i.e. Prototype Wiki:About page, is linked to "Prototype wiki" as opposed to "Prototype Wiki". Just letting you know.-- 19:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Link removed.. -- 03:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Block Since I can't contact you at the AC wiki, I want to know why I have been restricted from AC wiki. Give me a reason, since I don't have a single idea what set you off. I have kept to myself, but I can't even message you and ask on my own native wiki, due to you! What have I done to YOU! TELL ME THAT!!! 21:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Former AC wiki associate :Your attitude is the reason you were blocked. If you had been a little polite towards other users, I wouldn't have blocked. And it seems you still haven't changed from the above post.. -- 03:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Background Vatsa, when convenient for you, could you please help me with adding a background to this wiki? :Sure Rome.. -- 01:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) 7.24.12 Hey vatsa since your an admin I thought you'd have the answer to my question. What's happening on 7.24.12? Savage Grenadier Elite 21:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :July 24, PC release date of Prototype 2.. -- 01:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks alot.The curiosity was killing me for a long time.Savage Grenadier Elite 21:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite Template:About coding Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of coding you used to make the Template:About table, specifically, I need to know how to make the frame of a table an image, if you know how to make the background an image too it would greately appreciated. Thank you in advance, I will be using the code for http://portroyale3.wikia.com MIGUELbM 02:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) the two DLCs on PC Hey Vatsa ! Do you have any informations about the content in the PC version ? I mean, I know that radnet will be available if you order the game, but what about Force Excessive and Colossal Mayhem ? Do you think they will be in the PC version ... ? I really hope that Radical didn't overlook the PC Gamers ... Thanks in advance for your answer ...! Drax207 18:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I mentioned this in one of the news blogs. PC version gets every pre-order bonus the consoles had, including the flesh cleaver move (UK exclusive, I think). Least that's what Radical said so and its among the few companies that care about PC gamers.. :) -- 18:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well Okay for the pre-order bonus, but what about the two DLCs that came later on console (Colossal Mayhem & Excessive Force), either on this wikia or in google I found an answer or an information ... So i'm a bit affraid that those two DLC could be console exclusives ... What do you think about that ? :) Drax207 18:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::PC gets the DLCs, not sure if its on disc or a RadNet unlock, but Adam Badke said the DLCs will be available for PC.. -- 18:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Really ??! Ow i'm so glad !!! Hope he didn't go back and change his mind ... :P Thank you Vatsa, Thanks a lot !!! Drax207 19:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh By the way, if I preorder the game at Amazon, will I receive the Radnet Edition ?Drax207 12:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::If they have that as a pre-order edition, then yes.. -- 02:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Amazing, that's so great, I will have the two DLCs, the 5 pre-order bonus, Radnet and a more beautiful game. How could it be any better than this ? :D Thank you man, you rock ! Drax207 20:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Man ... Me again :p Sorry to bother you but i'm a little bit paranoid right now. Since the company has closed, are you certain that DLCs will be available for PC ? The game is not cancelled, I know that. But what about CM and FE ? And will the game be on steam even with a CD version of the game ? Thanks in advance ... Once more :') Drax207 (talk) 17:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Drax207 ::The company hasn't closed. A portion of the staff have been fired and Radical is part of Activision as a backup studio. They won't be making any further games or DLC, but that doesn't mean the released DLC won't be made available for PC version. They have said the DLCs will be released for PC version; all the DLCs, regardless of the company's current situation. With the current situation, I can't get hold of anyone within Radical I knew to ask if the Steam pre-load will have it. But considering PC releases, the DLCs might be on disc.. -- 12:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::"A portion of the staff have been fired" ... Screw Activision ... Anyway, thanks, I hope that DLCs will be on disc. ::I just read that you're gonna buy this game on PC too ! :) Have fun ! P2's PC version's first screenshot? Hey Vats, look what I've found. I think it's the first image from the PC version of Prototype 2. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it in larger resolution. Fawker7 08:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like the wallpapers that were released before the game. Guess those were taken from a PC version. Sad to see the company close though.. -- 09:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Prototype 2 Radnet Edition I got a question about the Radnet Edition of Prototype 2. I just ordered it and it is the limited edition and has the code for it. If I got a XBL acc and used it would I still be able to do them to get the Alex Mercer skin? I'm a bit confused on the whole thing as I have yet to do anything XBL related besides sign in and use Hulu on a 2 day trial. :You should be able to complete the Radnet missions to get Mercer's skin, since all the missions are already unlocked (similar to the PC version).. -- 03:50, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh okay thanks! I was a bit worried about that! :) Sorry about leaving the top post unsigned. I swore I did. Demi 17:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I got one more question. If I put it in to play it then use the code for Radnet later would the code still work? I just got the game today and still don't have a XBL account.Demi (talk) 01:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Question about the two DLC packs Hey Vatsa I was curious about something involving the DLC's.I was wondering shouldn't we make pages for all of the items in the DLC pack?(besides the skins)Savage Grenadier Elite 23:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite﻿ :Including them is logical since we already have Thermobaric Boomstick. I am not familiar with the usage of the DLC items, so there aren't any articles yet. But if yo are willing to create them, go ahead.. -- 06:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hello Vatsa1708, My name is Rahim Talibzade and i am from Azerbaijan, i am new to wiki so i decided to ask you questions if you dont mind. First of all how do you reply if you have started the talk on the talk page? i mean you dont click edit but something else right? I am confused with that a little, thanks for replying.(not sure if posted on the right place :P) Your game experience Hey V, whats up? I wonder how good (or bad) is your Prototype 2's game experience is gonna be, as it comes out next week, and as may you know almost every detail of the history and you haven't even played the game. Does it still worth buying, for you? Fawker7 (talk) 21:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, I made sure to miss a few details while watching P2 walkthroughs. And I am definitely buying this, since Prototype is sort of a unique series, just hoping P2 was more intriguing like the first one. Also, I am used to spoilers, so it can't ruin my game experience.. XD -- 12:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC)